Time to Move On
by LittleLonnie
Summary: A few years ago Newt suffered a great loss that he still struggles to deal with now with a wife and son. On a night visiting Queenie and Jacob they finish up in the case before Newt and Tina has a little heart to heart.


"Careful, Theseus. Don't be so rough on them," Newt scolded his boy. Sometimes he knew he was being a bit hard on the boy, maybe to a point where Tina would tell him off. Put him in place. Sometimes Newt would disagree and an argument would rise. That was marriage though. Sometimes you argued and it was never fun, but Newt and Tina were a solid couple. They eventually sorted things out. Newt wasn't always good with people. He had gotten better over the years by all means, but Tina was really his rock in that way.

Little Theseus was always quick to correct himself when his dad scolded him, but he wasn't afraid of him at all. Tina had been right those years ago that Newt would be a good father, but he was strict especially regarding his baby boy and his creatures.

"Much better. See. The mooncalves respond much better when you are gentle," Newt smiled a little as he knelt near his son. Theseus returned the smile when the scolding turned to praise. He was still young. Just a four year old really, but he was learning quickly.

"Come now. Time for bed," he stood once Theseus had had come into his arms to be carried.

"I did good?" Theseus asked, little fingers clutching at the collar of daddy's shirt.

"When you listen," Newt said though smiled to soften the words. He looked up to see Tina leaning against the door to the shed, arms crossed loosely infront of her chest with an unreadable look on her face. Newt recognized it well.

Tina had watched the two for a while after finishing her round of feeding for the night. Smiling softly to herself as she listened. Newt had come such a long way since they first met. Since they got married, but some wounds never heal and Newt had quite a few of those. Just like she did. What she didn't like though was that Newt still would keep things to himself. Even when Tina could clearly tell he was hurting. All the time she hoped he would open up to her, but he never did without her poking at it first. She loved him. She absolutely adored him. Which was all the more reasons why she wanted to be there for him.

"Hey boys," she smiled as they came to her. Newt let Theseus down on the floor of the case before he sprinted to his mama.

"How did it go?" she specifically asked Theseus as she knelt by him since Newt had pocketed his hands and looked elsewhere.

"I fed the Moonies!" he giggled and hugged her,

"I didn't do it right, daddy told me, but then I did! I was so good!" the boy clapped for himself which made Tina laugh.

"Well that is very good. We only want you to be careful you know so it is important you listen if you want to help out," she winked and kissed his cheek. Theseus sighed and nodded. He didn't want to be refused to go into the case afterall.

"Now it is bedtime though. First one to the bathroom?" she asked and the boy had already bolted to the steps leading out of the case. Tina looked back at Newt who were currently standing just outside the shed with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't you go anywhere, Mr.," she grinned before following Theseus up the stairs.

Newt didn't plan on going anywhere. They were staying at Queenie and Jacob's place so that usually meant Theseus got to share room with their daughter while Newt and Tina stayed in either a guestroom or in the case. This night would apparently be spent in the case which he had no qualms with.

Moving around the back of the shed to where a simple tent had been set up a while ago to make them a sort of bedroom with a big cozy bed.

He pushed his suspenders down from his shoulders before pulling his shirt off. Boots had been off a long time since he enjoyed walking about the case bare feet. It had been a long day for both him and Tina which is why he suspected she wished to stay in the case. He dropped onto the bed with a grunt and stretched out on his back. Letting his head drop back on the mattress and closed his eyes while rubbing his temple.

He wasn't sure if he dozed off or not, but when he opened his eyes again it was just in time to see Tina peek down at him. He jumped and cursed, making her laugh and apologize at the same time,

"I am so sorry," she snickered and knelt by the bed to kiss him, lifting a hand to rub at his chest while he glared at her upside down.

"Keep that up and you will be a widower before the year is over," he smirked as he watched her undress. Pulling her blouse off and kick her skirt off before laying down next to him, propping her head up on her arm as she watched him.

"Don't say that," she scolded, letting her fingers play with the thin layer of chest hair free for her to explore in front of her.

"You got him to bed easy enough?" he asked, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek with a finger. She turned her head just enough to kiss the inside of his wrist and nodded,

"I did. He loves coming with us in here. I know you are strict because you worry. I do too, but he is doing so good for his age, don't you think?" she asked, to which he nodded. He smiled, but again she could see it not reaching his eyes.

"Newt," she sighed and laid her head down next to his,

"Talk to me," she whispered, cupping his face to make him look at her.

"I'm fine," he said, looking down at her scantily clad torso rather than her eyes.

"You're not. You're hurting. Why wont you talk to me and get it off your chest?" she asked to which his eyes teared up and forced himself to meet her gaze.

"It is my own troubles to carry," he said, but Tina wouldn't have any of it, trapping his chin between her fingers.

"I'm your wife. You know that is complete bullshit," she demanded, though her voice was still gentle her gaze were firm.

"You know what hurts," he insisted,

"I know it's been four years, but if it was Queenie who died you would not so easily get over her either. It doesn't help that we named our son after him. It doesn't help that he is so upbeat and cheerful just like him," he told her to which Tina let go of his chin and wrapped her arm around his shoulder instead,

"Yet I love you for wanting to call him Theseus."

She nodded, pressing a kiss to his shoulder,

"I know. It will get better though, Newt. You know I hate those words as much as you do, but when more time pass, hearing his name will bring back the good memories and not just the loss," she smiled softly when he nodded and looked at her again with a more determined look in his eyes.

They didn't say more about that topic. Just remained like that for a good ten minutes just sharing little kisses and touches.

It was Newt pointing out that she was laying partly ontop of him half naked that broke her into a laughter and playfully let the strap of her brassier slid down her arm.

"Need I point out that your shirt is nowhere in sight as well?" she asked, rubbing his belly which caused him to laugh a little too. He caught her hand and rolled her over onto her back so her hair slid over the edge of the bed. A satisfied sigh leaving her lips as she gladly welcomed his weight ontop of her. He discarded her underwear completely, watching as she stretched out on the bed as his hand slid over her breast. Gently massaging the soft swell while his lips found it's way to the other. She arched her back and moaned softly, spreading her legs more to fit him between them. Feeling his lips and teeth on her belly. His breath and his scruff tickling her sensitive skin, causing her to let out a breathless laugh,

"Come back here," she whined softly, her hands tugging on his hair and shoulder until he was positioned back on top of her.

The case was mostly quiet at this point. Soft sounds of coming from sleeping creatures, birds chattering quietly and the occasional sounds of rustling leaves as someone moved about in the night. Little lights coming from artificial lights as well as creatures and manufactured night sky littered with blinking stars.

Soft moans and whispers came from the back of the shed as the two owners of this little paradise enjoyed their better half. An occasional breathless laugh escaping one of them in response to a teasing word or tickling fingers.


End file.
